solus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
SOLUS
The Systems Operatives of Logistics and Unitary Service are a special, high ranking division that works with the Domminion of Territories. They enforce peace and have full clearance to any and all information being kept by the dominion. Not much is really known about Solus operatives, only that you must be an incredibly skilled combatant and demonstrate great virtue for them to take notice. They rarely approach outsiders to join, but when they do, it is considered one of the highest honours one could earn. Origin The SOLUS opperatives are believed to have originated during the Domminion/Ven conflict, but they actaully have ties to an existence earlier than that when they opperated as a shadow agency within the Domminion, protecting and upholding the Domminion's greatest interets in secrecy. During the Ven conflict, the Domminion revealed the SOLUS opperatives, individuals with great skill in combat whom also displayed a variety of powerful Shrall abilities, which up until this point had been a very rare sighting. With these abilties in tow, the SOLUS organization helped lead a successful campaign against the Ven and contributed to the war's end. Allegance While claiming they work for the Domminion, there are many within the organization who act in their own self interest. Bounty hunting, smuggling, assassinations, are all jobs that SOLUS opperatives may partake in but are not required to carry out. They are given a wide range of weaponry and equipment all supplied by the Domminion, and as long as their activities don't negatively affect the Domminion at large, they are allowed to carry them out without hinderence. This free reign is a dangerous gift that the SOLUS agents have been granted, but it allows them to carry out their investigations and missions without requiring the need of government aproval, which would normally take weeks to attain. Because they are given free reign, the Domminion requires that all Solus opperatives work in pairs, preventing the greed or coruption of one SOLUS agent from derailing them from their task. It's not a perfect system, but in an agency within individuals possessing this much power, it's the best plan they could come up with. Combat Whether or not new recruits had any previous training using a Helioblade, they most certainly will once they undergo Solus basic training. The weapon is a signature choice among all Solus members. It is effective up close, and when wielded properly, can inflict great damage. It is a weapon used more commonly in small fights, as a SOLUS agent normally prefesr long range weapons in larger battles. Aside from using the Helioblade, the Solus operatives posses a vast range of Shrall abilities. The organization has a vast repository of knowledge shards, which is what gives them an edge in combat as they possess abilities never before seen by the galaxy at large. This makes them a fearsome enemy for anyone who find themselves in their sights. Faction The SOLUS agency is the most sought after faction, even though barely any players are able to get in. It's a non-player faction, so there is little control over who gets to join. However, during the Domminion coup, the SOLUS agency was almost entirely erradicated, and if not for the actions of several powerful Solus Players, the Domminion would have fallen under the control of the Shrall organization. Upon preventing the coup, the Domminion granted Brody Dayton, one of the last remaining SOLUS agents, Opperational control and allowing him to accept any SOLUS members he saw fit. Brody Dayton reorganized the SOLUS agency, structuring it so that low level players who proved themselves, had access to weaker and simpler Shrall abilities. This allowed it so that as players proved themselves over time as SOLUS agents, they were allowed more powerful abilities. All players were watched closely by SOLUS command however, in order to prevent the misuse of these abilties. Anyone who misused these abilities were stripped of their rank, title, and with the power of a certain Knowledge Shard, had their abilities removed.